Kyana Reeves
Kyana Reeves is a human female that somehow got stuck on Isla Nublar in Dimensional Rift. She help met James when he was little and alone. She stay by his side no matter what happened. 3 years later and She help her friends battle Spike and Killer Red. It was revealed in Dimensional Rift 2: Strange Beings that She was a test subject from this Earth (Stranger Things Dimension) and had powers. With Eleven by their side, together they killed the Xenogorgon Queen together as sisters. Then she had to leave as Catherine and her boyfriend left them to live a better life. She started to stay by James Ives side to help him find Green Stripes and bring him home. Profile Appearance Kyana doesn't know who her parents were because she was adopted by another set of family. From what they said, they said they her parents were killed while she was just a child and didn't understood what happen. Kyana has make it her mission to find her parents in case if they're alive. While on the island, she found a tape recorder with her name on it and her parents begin to make plans on trying to find her. She now notice that she was kidnapped as a child and was used. She look on her arm and notice a tattoo that said "010" After meeting Eleven during the events of Dimensional Rift 2: Strange Beings, she notice that theirs more like her. She has been with her first boyfriend, James Ives and they have been together almost a year now. Relationships James Ives James was Kyana's first friend and now boyfriend. Since then, Kyana wants to help James more because after losing Green Stripes, he's been on the edge to find him and bring him home. Kyana often help him with breakfast, lunch, and dinner most of times. She made a deal to him to be by his side no matter what. Since then, she has keep her deal forever or almost a year now. Stiggy Stiggy was Kyana's first pet and she lean about her species about how to take care of them and keep them calm and stuff like. She last saw her during the final battle with Spike and Killer Red and Stiggy was knock out. She tried to help her until Spike got in the way. Even leaving the island, she hope that she was ok and alive and well. Crystal Crystal was Kyana's second pet to keep. After Crystal was hurt and walk up to Kyana, she has been taking care of Crystal and now her life rest in her hands. Crystal is also not a dinosaur and Kyana kade it her second task to find out who and what Crystal is. History Dimensional Rift Kyana first appeared a 10 year old drinking water from a small pool until young James came and she scared her. Kyana went to where James live and they often to stay by each other sides no matter what. 3 years later and she has a pet named Stiggy. She's been thinking about getting another pet since James has two, Spitter and Scar. Then when James went out on his own, Spike and Killer Red reveal themselves and attack the party until a group of humans distract them and they started to chase them. A few hours later and they decide to find them and kill them. As they battle them a second time, They were beginning overpowered and ran away, Scar was killed in the process. After James showed her Green Stripes, they knew what to do, find them again with him as backup. For Scar. After they found them, They battle it out until they won. However, Stiggy was knocked out and Green Stripes was thrown into a portal, leaving Spitter as the soul survivor. Then they left eh dimension and they found James's mother! In a trace. Dimensional Rift 2: Strange Beings 3 weeks has past after finding James's mother and James used the force to break her out of the trance. They left and found the one girl that James saw with her mother with. Then they crash their party and found out that that girl was James's sister! After saying sorry to each other, Eleven walked to Kyana and she notice the number "010" on her arm. They notice that she's from this dimension and so must her parents! Then they were interrupted by a Xenogorgon and Dart came in and saved that day. After following the Xenogorgon to the Upside Down, Kyana and Eleven defeated the queen together and save the day. Then Catherine and her boyfriend decide to stay in this dimension to live a normal life. Kyana was happy with them but James was kinda. Kyana did promise to stay by James side no matter what and that's what she was doing. She grab James's hand and said goodbye to Eleven and the gang as they head out to find Green Stripes. Dimensional Rift the series Kyana had the life of her life. She lose her memory and James help regain, however he had to made a deal he regrets to this day. She also met Crystal! Her second pet and protected her from the Crites that we're mission. She also been to the Monsterverse to help a guy trapped Rodan but it sent him to the ShinMonsterVerse. Rodan was the only one to survive. Abilities Psychic abilities Kyana was born with powers similar to Eleven's powers. She has just discover them and wants to find out what they can do. For now, here's a list of her powers. * Telekinesis: '''Her most recurrent power, she is able to manipulate objects, people and creatures with her mind. When amplified by her emotions, her telekinesis is strong enough to lift large and heavy objects. * '''Levitation: Via telekinesis, Kyana can levitation when she uses her powers. The only time she did this is when the crites were surrounding Crystal and she used her powers to save her. * Biokinesis: Like Eleven, Kyana can manipulate the bodies of living creatures to a certain extent. She did this to the Xenogorgon's queen for the first time. * '''Teleportation: '''Kyana was shown to have this power when she teleportation behind the crites to save Crystal from them. Regular Abilities * Strength and Combat: Since Kyana has powers, she can handed herself pretty good but she wants to make sure that someone has her back. * Speed and Agility: Kyana is pretty fast on her feet and faster when she's levitation from the ground. Weaknesses Body Armor Kyana doesn't have body armor and sometimes have to dodge the bullets coming to her. Nose bleeding Every time Kyana uses her powers, her nose bleeds and sometimes faints to the ground. Category:Humans